About a Boy
by KristaRae90
Summary: Everyone knows about Jessica but what about the girl before her?


**A/N: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters except for the ones listed below in italics.**

* * *

_**Characters**_

**_-Jennifer "Jen" Elise Lancaster-_**

_-Modeled after Olivia Wilde _

_-Born Dec 13th, 1984 to Alexander and Elise Lancaster in Winchester, Indiana _

_-Sam's first love_

**_-Michael Alexander Lancaster-_**

_-Modeled after Ian Somerhalder _

_-Born July 31st, 1979 to Alexander and Elise Lancaster in Winchester, Indiana _

_-Jen's protective older brother_

**_-Samantha Raine Lancaster-_**

_-Modeled after (to be announced) _

_-Born October 1st, 2007 to Jen Lancaster and unnamed father in Greenwich, England _

_-Jen's spunky 6-year-old daughter and Andrea's goddaughter _

**_-Andrea Blackwell-_**

_-Modeled after (insert desired model/actress) _

_-Born March 17th, 1986 to Alister and Bethanny Blackwell in Surrey, England _

_-Jen's best friend _

* * *

My name is Jennifer Elise Lancaster but you can call me Jen; that's what all my friends call me. I'm here to tell you how a boy named Sam Winchester stole my heart but before we get to that, let me tell you a itty bitty bit about little ol' me. I have one older brother, named Michael. Like all older siblings, he's naturally a douche but he always comes through in the end for his baby sis. We were born to Alexander and Elise Lancaster in Winchester, Indiana. Ironic, I know, that my hometown shares the namesake as the man I love. Anyway, my loyalty to Michael is second only to my daughter Samantha Raine Lancaster. I know what you're thinking, and no, Sam is not Samantha's father. She was born during my days in England to some jack-off, who I can't even remember the name of. Why did I name her Samantha, you may ask? Well, it's simple. When they handed her into my arms, I was terrified beyond belief and I thought back to the time I felt the safest and it was when I was in Sam's arms. Put two and two together and you get Samantha and while we're on the topic of England, I have to tell you about Samantha's godmother, Andrea Blackwell. The two of us met during a hunt in Greenwich. I was tracking a banshee on my own (against my brother's wishes). Long story short, I found myself very close to death, and Andrea found it in her heart to save my sorry hide from an almost certain death. She's not very fond of people, though I have etched my way into her life. Well, that's enough about my past. Time to tell you about what I'm up to now-a-days.

I'm currently en route to good ole Texas, searching for what has been described as chupacabra. I find this highly unlikely. It's usually, nine times out of ten, some crackhead jack-off who is high as a kite and tripping balls over the ugly neighbor dog but it doesn't hurt to check it out, I suppose.

"Michael Alexander Lancaster," Andrea booms from the backseat of our late father's 1967 Firebird. "What the hell are you whining about now, babycakes? You know the hotel isn't for another 30 miles," Michael teases. I laugh inwardly and turn my head to check to make sure Samantha is still asleep. I'd hate for her to hear what is sure to be a perverse quarrel between my two best friends. As I thought, she is still in dream-land, slumped over what looks to be a very pissed off Andrea. If this were a cartoon, she'd have steam coming out of her ears. "What the bloody hell are you looking at," she scolds. "Whoa, relax," I reply. "Just checking on my daughter. That's all. You two do have some doosies of conversations. I don't want my baby getting the wrong impression, is all." She huffs. "Well, maybe if you'd talk to your oaf of a brother, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Jennifer." I cringe at that name. I hate being called 'Jennifer', much less, 'Jennifer Elise'. My mother used to call me that when I had either gotten myself into a shit-ton of a trouble there was a death in the family. "It's Jen," I correct. "Please, just call me 'Jen'. My mom called me Jennifer." She gets an evil grin. "Well, it is your proper name, isn't it...Jennifer?" I cringe again. This time Michael catches me and joins the fun. "Oh, come on, J_ennifer_ _Elise_, it's such a pretty name." I glare at him. "Ok, _Michael Alexander_..."

This argument goes on for a good half our before we pull into the hotel. As I look out the window, my heart drops at the oh too familiar sight of a black '67 Impala. 'Sammy,' I think to myself as my heart races. "Uhm, I-uh... can we stay at the hotel on the other end of town, Mikey...please?" Michael raises an eyebrow at the use of 'Mikey'. He knows I only call him that when I'm nervous. "What's wrong? I thought we'd catch us with some old friends besides, you can catch up with your boyfriend," he teases, knowing my heart is racing and blood is boiling. "Damn it, Mikey, he's not my boyfriend!" Michael laughs as he pulls in next to the Impala. Andrea's got this look of bewilderment. I sink into my seat at the sight of that 'sex machine' as Dean referred to it in the past.

"What's wrong, Jen," Andrea asks, still confused. I sigh and explain, "The owner of that car has a younger brother that I used to-" Michael cuts me of with, "They used to fuck..._day in and day out_. You could hear them a mile away just going at it." I glare at him. "Thank you, for that very vivid scene, Michael. I'm sure Andrea wants to imagine me naked in the back of a car." He grins and puts the car in park. As we all get out to go book a room, I explain further about the relationship I had with Sam.

"So it was puppy-love on steroids," Andrea concludes, carrying Samantha. My heart flutters at the thought of what Sam and I had and I smile warmly. "Yeah...I guess you could call it that." I am soon knocked back into reality by Michael. "Hey, memory lane is closed," adding, "our room is 16C."

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my introduction. What do you guys think? I'm still new to this writing in fanfiction thing, and I know my writing sounds a bit awkward. I could always use some creative criticism on how to become a better writer. The more ideas the merrier! **


End file.
